shrekadventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Optimus, Twilight, and Indominus vs. The Fallen and Megatron
This is how Optimus, Twilight, and Indominus vs. The Fallen and Megatron goes in My Little Pony Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen. the Fallen appears and knocks everyone down The Fallen: My Matrix! the Matrix, incapacitating Indominus takes off to the Pyramid Twilight Sparkle: Get up! Ironhide: Get up, Indominus. is horrified Jetfire: Oh, no. Twilight Sparkle: He's turning on the machine! We have to stop him, get up! Optimus Prime: Indominus! Fallen lands on the pyramid as Omegabot drops off Megatron to wait for him at the recon point Megatron: The Fallen, my master. The Fallen: My brothers could not stop me from doing this. the Matrix in the Machine Megatron: Yes. The Fallen: Now I claim your sun. sun looks like it is in agonizing pain as it glows brightly Megatron: At moments, we will be at firing range shortly. Fallen uses telekinesis to destroy some tanks Jetfire: In my Decepticon life, I never did a thing worth doing until now... Optimus, Twilight, Indominus, take my parts, and you three will have a power you've never known. Fulfill your destinies! rips out his Spark and Jolt come over to them Ratchet: Jolt, electrify. Transplant those afterburners. activates his electric whips and attaches them to Optimus, Twilight, and Indominus parts fly onto Optimus, Twilight, and Indominus Optimus Prime: Let's roll. Twilight Sparkle: Agreed. Twilight, and Indominus fly off to fight their enemies Major Malfunction: Move out, men! approach the pyramid The Fallen: This planet will be dark forever. destroys them, but Optimus, Twilight, and Indominus get through destroy the machine Twilight, Indominus, and the Fallen battle on the ground The Fallen: Die like your brothers! smacks him with her tail Optimus Prime: They were your brothers too. Twilight Sparkle: They were your family! continue battling him until Megatron joins the fray hits away Indominus and Twilight grabs Megatron's blasters and shoots his face then fires his afterburners, sending Megatron through a wall Megatron: Starscream! Twilight, and Indominus continue fighting The Fallen Optimus Prime: You picked the wrong planet. Twilight Sparkle: You made that mistake big time. then use his staff against him and start pulling at his mask Optimus Prime: Give me your face. Twilight Sparkle: You don't deserve to live. rip off his mask, Indominus eating it Fallen tries to get away punches through his chest, ripping out his spark then crushing it, Twilight using a magic spear to jab him in the leg, Indominus jabbing him through the neck Optimus Prime: We rise, you fall. Twilight Sparkle: Now join many of your fellow villains. Fallen's corpse falls to the ground and Starscream show up with Omegabot Megatron: No. No. Starscream: Not to call you a coward, master, but sometimes, cowards do survive. Omegabot: Consider it a tactical retreat, my lord. Megatron: This isn't over. and Starscream fly off with Omegabot Twilight, and Indominus appear before the soldiers, Mane 6 members, and Autobots, Jetfire's parts coming off of them salutes them all [Indominus meets with Optimus and Twilight on an aircraft carrier Indominus Rex: growls (translation: Thank you, Twilight and Optimus, for saving my life.) Twilight Sparkle: Thank you for believing in us. Optimus Prime: No friend left behind. look out to the ocean Optimus Prime: (narrating) Our races, united by a history long forgotten and a future we shall face together. I am Optimus Prime, and I send this message so that our past will always be remembered. For in those memories, we live on. goes black as New Divide plays I remembered black skies~ The lightning all around me~ I remembered each flash~ As time began to blur~ Like a startling sign~ That fate had finally found me~ And your voice was all I heard~ That I get what I deserve~ So give me reason~ To prove me wrong~ To wash this memory clean~ Let the floods cross~ The distance in your eyes~ Give me reason~ To fill this hole~ Connect the space between~ Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies~ Across this new divide~ There was nothing in sight~ But memories left abandoned~ There was nowhere to hide~ The ashes fell like snow~ And the ground caved in~ Between where we were standing~ And your voice was all I heard~ That I get what I deserve~ So give me reason~ To prove me wrong~ To wash this memory clean~ Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes~ Across this new divide~ solo In every loss~ In every lie~ In every truth that you'd deny~ And each regret~ And each goodbye~ Was a mistake to great to hide~ And your voice was all I heard~ That I get what I deserve~ So give me reason~ To prove me wrong~ To wash this memory clean~ Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes~ Give me reason~ To fill this hole~ Connect the space between~ Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies~ Across this new divide~ Across this new divide~ Across this new divide~